Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology for the inspection of a surface or surfaces of a workpiece, such as a semiconductor wafer, chip, or the like. More particularly, it relates to apparatus and methods for inspection of such workpiece surfaces using electromagnetic energy, e.g., light, to scan the surface to obtain characteristics of the surface or other information concerning the surface.
Description of the Related Art
There are a number of applications in which it is desirable or advantageous to inspect a surface or surfaces of a workpiece to obtain information about the characteristics and/or condition of that surface or surfaces. Examples of workpieces amenable to such application would include, for example, bare or unpatterned semiconductor wafers, semiconductor wafers with an applied film or films, patterned wafers, and the like. Characteristics and conditions of the surface that are commonly of interest include surface geometry such as flatness, surface roughness, etc., and/or the presence of defects, such as particles, crystal originated pits (“COPs”) and crystalline growths. Given the increasing drive over the years to reduce device size and density, there has been a need for increasing control over surface characteristics or properties at reduced dimensions, and an increasing demand for a reduction in the size of defects, the types of defects that are permissible, etc. Correspondingly, there is an enhanced need for resolution, detection and characterization of small surface characteristics, properties, defects, etc., and an enhanced need for increased measurement sensitivity and classification capability.
In the face of this demand, a number of systems and methods have emerged to provide this capability. One such system, for example, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,712,701 (the “'701 patent”), which is assigned to ADE Optical Systems Corporation of Westwood, Mass. The '701 patent discloses a surface inspection system and related methods for inspecting the surface of a workpiece, wherein a beam of laser light is directed to the surface of the workpiece, the light is reflected off the surface, and both scattered and specular light are collected to obtain information about the surface. An acousto-optical deflector is used to scan the beam as the wafer is moved, for example, by combined rotation and translation, so that the entire surface of the workpiece is inspected.
As our understanding of the physics and phenomenology of optical scattering from surfaces has improved, a capability has been developed and refined in which detailed and high resolution information about defects on the surface can be ascertained. These phenomena largely are obtained from the optical energy that is scattered by the surface, as opposed to the energy in the main reflected beam or the “specular beam.” Examples of systems and methods that provide such defect detection capability include that of the '701 patent, as well as U.S. Pat. No. 6,118,525 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,292,259, all of which are assigned to ADE Optical Systems Corporation and all of which are herein incorporated by reference. Systems designed according to these patents have performed admirably and provided major advances over their predecessors. As the drive to smaller device dimensions and higher device densities has continued, however, the need also has continued for the ability to resolve and classify even smaller and smaller surface properties, defects, etc. A need also has developed to detect and characterize a greater range of surface characteristics and defects in terms of the types of defects, their extent or range, etc. Surface scratches are an example. Scratches on the surface of a workpiece often do not lie along a straight line. Surface scratches on semiconductor wafer surfaces, for example, can be the result of polishing, which can leave circular, curved or irregular scratch geometry. As the workpiece surface is moved relative to the beam, the orientation of the scratch relative to the oblique incident beam and collectors changes. This often causes changes in the amplitude and direction of scattered light from the scratch as the wafer rotates. As device dimensions decrease, the ability to detect and characterize the scratches and similar defects with improved sensitivity and reliability has become increasingly important.
Systems that are amenable to inspection and measurement of extremely small dimensions typically must operate in extremely clean environments. This commonly requires that they be contained and operated within a clean room. This highly controlled environment limits normal access to such machines and systems, which increases the difficulty and expense of their maintenance and repair. Accordingly, systems and methods are needed that are amenable to more efficient and effective replacement of precision-aligned optical sub-components within the machines.